This invention relates generally to testing of body fluid, one example being pH measurement of body fluid, such as vaginal and/or urethral fluid, or moisture, and more particularly, to a rapid, easily performed method of such testing, or obtaining such measurement.
There is continued need to obtain pH measurement of vaginal fluid, as for example in the determination of whether amniotic fluid has escaped into the vagina, during late pregnancy. Amniotic fluid is normally alkaline, whereas vaginal moisture is normally acidic. This difference enables testing for pH, using a test strip, such as a Nitrazine(copyright) strip, typically handled by forceps when inserted into the vagina, urethra or other body openings for pH test purposes; however, the procedure and subsequent procedures to determine acidity or alkalinity requires considerable manipulation, including cutting of a test strip, grasping of the cut strip by forceps manipulation, subsequent insertion with risk of separation of the strip from the forceps, recovery of the strip, and its examination. There is also need to obtain pH measurement of urethral moisture; to test for need for estrogen treatment, and to test for presence of pathogenic bacteria.
Further, there is need for a simple, rapidly carried out method which obviates problems associated with conventional procedure, one example being need to assuredly test vaginal moisture within the vagina, but spaced from the cervix, and also to test urethral moisture.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a significantly improved vaginal probe apparatus which meets the above need, and overcomes prior problems, as referred to. Basically, the apparatus includes:
a) an elongated carrier,
b) a pH detector on the carrier,
c) a moisture receiver in association with the carrier, and via which a sample of vaginal or urethral moisture is applicable to said detector to effect a changed color thereof,
d) a pH correlating color comparison means in sufficiently close association with the detector to allow visual comparison of the changed color exhibited by the detector with a pH correlated color provided by the measurement means.
Another object is to provide a moisture receiver carried in association with the carrier in the form of a card, and via which a sample of vaginal or urethral moisture is applicable to the detector, to effect a changed color thereof. As will appear, the moisture receiver is advantageously carried by the card for ease of removal and use, as by insertion into the vagina to obtain the moisture sample. The receiver may comprise a swab carried by a handle to provide a probe which is removably attached to the card. The handle, as for example a stick, is typically removably attached to the card at a side thereof which is the same as the card side at which the detector and color comparison elements are presented.
A further object is to provide color comparison elements located on an elongated strip elongated in a direction, which is generally the same as the detector length direction.
Yet another object is to provide a method for detecting pH of vaginal or urethral moisture, and including the steps:
a) providing an elongated carrier,
b) providing a pH detector such as a detector strip on the carrier,
c) providing a moisture receiver in association with the carrier, and via which a sample of vaginal or urethral moisture is applicable to said detector to effect a changed color thereof,
d) and providing a pH correlating color comparison means in sufficiently close association with the detector or detector strip to allow visual comparison of the changed color exhibited by said detector with a pH correlated color provided by that measurement means.
As referred to, the carrier may be provided in the form of a card; the detector may be provided in the form of an elongated strip on the card; and the handle may be removably attached to the card at a side thereof the same as the card side at which the detector and color comparison elements are presented.
The three components including the handle, detector and color comparison elements may all be presented at the same side of the card for ease and readiness of use, and they may all extend in generally parallel relation to facilitate such ready usage, as by holding the card with one hand, and swiping the swab along the surface of the detector, with the user""s other hand holding the handle, whereby there is no need for manual touching of the detector.
A further object is to provide the detector as a means for detection of a vaginal or urethral moisture factor, as for example one of the following:
i) a pH indicator
ii) an amine pressure indicator
iii) a bacteria pressure indicator, for purposes as will appear.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: